Mathias Smart and Hylas shag a bottom
by jessiejaz
Summary: meet the crew :) and led with them as they explore on their paths in two directions
1. Being a one world wonder

Unfolding of Mathias Smart and Hylas Shag-a-bottom

Hylas Shag-a-bottom is a guy of individual personalities. Many people think the young man is to be gay due to the way his actions are and that he has his long hair flowing down most of his back. The golden brown hair is longer than most females long hair cut but it is what makes him, him. Like most boys of the early teenage years now spend a lot of time playing video games instead of being outdoors, he is one amongst them. He is very hot with the ladies and that tends to lead he is never in a relationship. Unlike most guys pornography is not a basic favouritism instead he spends a lot of time writing his own versions of fan fiction. To be a beauty of which he is no man could try and stand between him and his untellable future that lies ahead of him. With his mystic ways and most peoples loving desire for blue eyes why he is single is unknown.

Mathias being very close friends with Hylas they can share and have a lot in common. However, they are two different people so they will never be the same. Both of their natures are comparable by that they way they talk and the way they are both in similar viewing ways. Spending time with my fellow friends could lead to a world of mystery and you'll track of what they're talking to you about. Thankfully they're the spark of politeness of the characters are the best of all good people and no harm will come from them unless you cause harm in vicious way, first.

Mathias Smart is not originally a boy of the same cultural awareness but only a boy of the same age, 15. He presents himself as a kind loving character with lots of care and wondrous attitudes about him. He could send you sky high over the limits to just let you view the world in another prospect. A true Viking and a born and breed warrior his medieval strategies thinking alike in the modern world of today. Using his power and unknowingly denying strength he could send you flying to mars with a flick of finger. Being not everyone's desirable pretty face he wasn't as brilliantly hot with the lasses as he could be. Only his muscular build and powerful strength brought the ladies to him by the thousands.

Chapter One- Finding my heart

Hylas stood alone in the playground waiting for his friends to arrive, if they had bothered to come to school on the last week of school. For him finding friends were not his greatest strength let alone finding himself a heart. Most people of this age and time did not judge by personality and fitting in with big groups because they tended to judge by looks. Similarly, near enough everyone judge by characteristics instead of personality when it comes down to finding love which he found a very difficult problem. He never seemed to have an interest in the other gender no matter what age he was. Instead he showed his passion in video games and other machinery alike.

He thought of himself to be very wise and passionate which he seemed to favour his friends very highly. Over the years he had began to form a friendlier friendship with the opposite gender, however, unlike everyone's assumptions that were he was gay. Their thoughts were due to many factors of his characteristics not his personality. Number one being the length of his hair and his harmless tempermeant.


	2. part of a girls heart

**Mathias Smart and Hylas Shag-a-bottom version 1**

Hylas Shag-a-bottom was a young school boy of only 15 years old. His best friend Mathias Smart, a shorter lad of the same age, was happily conversing to a young female.

"Mathias, my friend, why do you seem so lonely?" said the female.

"I don't know why. I just rather to be alone…" spoke Mathias.

"Hylas, how much do you love Mathias?" the young girl spoke gingerly.

"I love him lots, but as a friend only." Hylas replied.

"Okay…"

"Jazmine, are you lonely?" Mathias questioned.

"Yes." Jazmine answered whilst pulling a silly sad face.

"Why not find somebody, then?" stammered Hylas.

"Hylas, she will find someone in her own time." Mathias replied.

"Thanks Matt."

"Your welcome."

Mathias spoke softly to Jazmine for as long as he could during the time he was standing there during their lunch break. Hylas continued to finish his lunch off and then put his fingers through his long golden brown hair and pushed it backwards out of his face. His face is of a pale pasty white whit the beautiful blue eyes in the centre of his face each side his nose bridge. With his pale pink lips and not so broad shoulders he was a kind pleasant made him a very kind and pleasant young man. Never having wanting to hurt anyone, for no reason. Shifting his weight from foot to foot he balanced himself carefully on his feet whilst straightening his arched over back. In the distance he watched Mathias flirting with the girl that he thought was better than a friend, Jazmine. His mind followed a series of continuous thoughts, which initially was a way of getting a girl for him for once in his life.

Stride by stride he thought of what he was going to do. All the possibilities it could lead to or end up with. With all passion and care, his mind wondered into a speech. As he approached Mathias and Jazmine he concluded on asking 'Do you like me?' and asking Mathias if he had a 'crush' on Jazmine.

"Jazmine, do you even like me?" questioned Hylas.

"Why, yes of course, because you are my friend!" replied Jazmine.

"Look I just wanted to know…" Hylas trailed off.

"No, you're up to something." Mathias questioned as he was very puzzled.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know but you need to tell us what you are planning!" exclaimed Mathias.

"I'm not planning anything, okay?" Hylas stammered.

"Fine!"

"Anyway I was wondering if you have a crush on Jazmine?" Hylas revised.

"No, but do you?"

"As I said 'why would I do that'?" Hylas reminded them.

"I think you do…"

"Aw that's sweet Hylas, don't worry." Jazmine replied.

"That's okay for you to say." Hylas muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry pal."

"I've got to face the facts," spoke Hylas whilst he showed a grin with a cheeky smile. "that I'm just not wanted."

"So, this is what you were planning!" Mathias stammered.

"You're so mean Matt." Hylas said.

With that Hylas walked away from his friends. For once he started to cry through his softened heart and his hurt true blue eyes.

"Hylas is right that was mean, Mathias." Spoke Jazmine. "I'm disappointed in you."

"Jeez Jaz don't side with him." Mathias grumbled. "You deserve more than him to be honest."

"Oh please don't tell me that!" whinged Jazmine. "Maybe you like me too!"

"No, I don't thank you!" Mathias moaned. "Or do you like Hylas?"

"Yes."

"By any chance, more than a friend?"

"I…do I guess… I'm going to find him!" stated Jazmine.

From behind Hylas could hear footsteps running, however, a lot of kids in the lower school years ran around the school. With the tears from his face glistening in the sunlight off his pale white face. He did not worry about what was coming after him. Or the fact he was so lost in his own thoughts that who was running after him and shouting his name did he not take any notice. After a few moments he decided to turn around to find Jazmine running after him. The runner ran straight into him and he found out that the runner was a girl but it was no ordinary girl. It was Jazmine after a few moments he decided it was better to cuddle her. Through her tears and his tears she decided to speak to him.

"Hylas, I love you too!" Jazmine muttered under her breath.

"I'm so glad." spoke Hylas.

The End


	3. living life to the full

Mathias Smart and Hylas Shag-a-bottom version 2

Hylas Shag-a-bottom was a young school boy of only 15 years old. His best friend Rhys Honeycomb, a taller lad of the same age and the male twin of a pair of non-identical twins, was playing with him. Mathias was happily talking to a young girl but eyeing up Hylas' fighting techniques. Mathias himself was a born fighter but he got a lot of female attention and this made him more curious about guys.

"Mathias my friend, why do you seem to not be listening to me when I am talking to you?" spoke the young female.

"I don't know but I would rather like to teach Hylas some proper moves so he can protect himself more easily." Mathias explained.

"Well go over there and teach him then, no harm will be done if you don't make a move." The young female mentioned.

"It's not that easy as said than done, Jazmine." Mathias replied.

"Why? May I ask?"

"I… may get all the lady attention… but I've found myself… fonder of guys than girls."

"You like Hylas, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hey, Hylas, stop playing about a minute and come over here, please." Jazmine yelled.

"Okay," Hylas replies and with that he walks over like a chav.

"So… What do you want from me?" Hylas questioned.

"I ... actually Mathias would like to teach you how to fight properly with some real moves. So do you want to learn with Mathias?" spoke Jazmine.

"Yeah, sure of course you can Mathias." Hylas answered and a smirk crept across his face.

"Thank you, Jazmine." Mathias muttered.

Mathias and Hylas walk over to a clearing in the playground which is where Mathias set about training Hylas into a proper warrior. With each move and each conversation all Hylas only new that Mathias wanted and was his friend. However, for Mathias with every move and every action Hylas made he became even fonder of him. With every sway of the body from shifting his weight from foot to foot and the swing and thrust of every arm kick did Hylas become more confident in being able to protect himself from Rhys. Mathias spoke softly towards Hylas and with each instruction being at least forceful as could be. After being taught for about 10 minutes Hylas requested a break to finish off his lunch.

Mathias stood around chatting away to Jazmine with his shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights at the tips of his hair. Placed under his deep brown eye brows were his lovingly soft hazel eyes. His eyes glistened in the sun whilst watching his fantasy before him. Allocated under the bridge of his nose, the start of manhood was his moustache. Under the dark furry lines of a man were his deep bright pink lips. The tone of his skin was a pale pink but not a near white. Every lady was fascinated about his muscular build and the way he liked to show off to everyone. Unfortunately he was one of those people that were not so brilliantly great about the most basic facts that people knew. Although he was a Norwegian hunter he could tell you lots of things that were unnecessarily important like guns, knives, killing skills and other techniques that he needed to survive out in outlands of Norway. Walking from left right left towards his world dream he figured on asking if more training was needed to be done at that present time.

"Hylas do you need any more training?" softly spoke Mathias.

"Erh, I don't think I need anymore right now." Hylas replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just checking you is prepared." Mathias answered calmly.

"Okay"

At that moment out of the blue came Jazmine.

"Hi guys, how is it going?" Jazmine questioned.

"Fine, it's really fine." Mathias mumbled.

"You don't sound happy anymore?" Jazmine murmured. "What seems to be the problem, Matt?"

"Can we speak privately?"

"Sure!"

Both Mathias and Jazmine walk over to far corner of the playground to where they can speak with out being interrupted.

"I want to ask him out." Mathias muttered.

"You don't have the guts do you?" Jazmine whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Well I'll do it for you then pal." Jazmine replied.

Jazmine walked away from where both she and Mathias had stood to speak in private. To go to speak with Hylas who was using the fighting moves that Mathias had taught him and using them on Rhys.

"Hylas, may I speak to you for a minute?" Jazmine wondered.

"Yeah, sure of course you can." Hylas stammered in reply. "What seems to be the problem, then?"

"Well how much do you like Mathias?"

"I don't know but I can say he's the nicest friend I have!" Hylas answered.

"Ahh, okay then, would you mind going out with him?" Jazmine questioned.

"What! You mean as if it to be a gay couple?"

"Yes… I'm sorry if you are offended." Jazmine muttered.

"I'm not offended." Hylas replied. "I'm actually surprised he likes me that way too."

"Aw okay then let's make it official." Jazmine stuttered. "Mathias, come over here because Hylas is completely cool with it."

"Okay." Mathias shouted and walked over to where Hylas and Jazmine stood near a tree.

"I love you, Mathias but I never knew how to ask you or if you didn't like me that way." Hylas spoke softly.

"Aw I love you to man." Mathias spoke calmly but loudly.

The End


End file.
